Embodiments herein generally relate to systems, methods, services, etc. for testing products and more particularly to using a wireless read/write device (attached to a test form) to reference a stored test within a database and to record testing information within the read/write device during or after the test.
Currently the majority of the test processes are carried out by hand. In one example of testing the output of a printing/copying device for validation of image quality and performance of customer replaceable units (CRU's) such as rollers, fusers, ink/toner cartridges, etc., the tests are carried out by hand. That is, a quality control engineer designs a test and documents the test. The document containing the test is then printed and handed to a key operator who reads it and enters settings into the test printing/copying machine accordingly (for example, the test can set non-volatile memory (NVM)). In the case of image analysis, test patterns are downloaded to the test machine from a database manually by the test operator, and test print sets are made.
During the testing process, the key operator has to document any comments and observations by writing on a preprinted form. As portions of the test are completed data is collected manually by entering diagnostic modes and reading NVM values which are transcribed to the preprinted forms. The data is later entered by hand from the form into a database for information sharing and analysis. The process is tedious and also prone to error because, at several steps, information is transcribed from/to visual displays or from one form to another by hand. Because of data entry errors some tests have to be repeated as the integrity of the test cannot be established.
In light of these issues, this disclosure presents a method and system that receives test requirements and test settings in order to design a test. An identifier is assigned to the test that was designed, and the test is stored in a database using the identifier to identify the test. In addition, the test is printed on at least one sheet or form and a wireless read/write device is programmed with the identifier assigned to the test. The wireless read/write device comprises a radio frequency identification (RFID) device, such as a self-adhesive RFID device adapted to be applied to the sheet. The wireless read/write device is attached to or printed on the sheet on which the test was printed.
Thus, the sheet and the wireless read/write device can be provided to a test operator to allow the test operator to wirelessly read the identifier from the wireless read/write device. Then, the test operator can access the test from the database based on the identifier read from the wireless read/write device. The test instructions (comprising the test requirements and test settings) are provided from the database to the operator to perform the test and potentially produce a physical test output. The test instructions are provided to the operator through a graphic user interface.
During and/or after performing the test, the method electronically stores the test results and any test operator remarks in the database using the identifier. The same information is also stored in the wireless read/write device. Further, the test results and test operator remarks are also marked (automatically or manually) on the sheet. Then, the sheet, the wireless read/write device, and the physical test output can be physically stored together in physical storage (an archive).
The printing of the sheet and the programming of the wireless read/write device can be performed at the testing location or a second location positioned away from (non-adjacent to) the testing location. Further, during and/or after performing the test, the operator can verify whether the test results match expected test results. The method can also record a test operator identification, a test device identifier, a test start time, and a test finish time in the database using the identifier and the same can be stored in the wireless read/write device.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.